


Perfect For You

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: With Or Without You [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheesecake, Conversations, Difficult Decisions, Dinner, F/M, Incest, Kissing, New York City, Photographer Zac, Pregnancy, Revelations, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery invited Zac over to dinner to tell him her news..news he may have already known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is sucky I know lol.
> 
> Prompt comes from the 100 ways to say it list. : “That’s okay, I bought two.”

Avery paced back and forth in the living room of her apartment, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she shook her head. She had invited Zac over for dinner and now she was nervous.

Nervous because she hadn't seen him in awhile and nervous because of the news she'd have to give him. News that she herself had only found out three days ago.

That she was pregnant and having a baby that was his. There was no way it was Taylor's baby and she had told Taylor as much. Though she hadn't seen Taylor since then even if he had texted her asking to meet.

Avery knew that right now what she had needed to do was tell Zac about their baby first before she saw Taylor and they decided to finally end their relationship because there was no possible way he'd still want her now. Hell he'd really never want her once he knew who the father of her baby was and Avery was no fool.

She knew that would come out sooner rather than later because with a baby on the way there was no hiding stuff. There was no keeping him in the dark about the fact that Zac was the man she had been seeing on the side all this time.

But right now her nerves were mainly due to telling Zac about their baby. Because her brain kept telling her he wouldn't want it. That he'd just run out the door once he knew and she'd never see him again and while she had resigned herself to the fact that they'd never be together because he'd never want that with her and because he had moved on to Nikki, well she wasn't sure she wanted to raise a baby, his baby alone.

Nor did she never want to see him again no matter how resigned she was to the fact that they'd never be together.

Hearing a knock on the door though, Avery was brought out of her thoughts as her heartbeat got a bit faster. Her eyes landing on the nearest clock.

It was almost eight which meant that Zac was early. Ten minutes early at that and it was new. Something he had never done before. Usually he was late to anything and tonight of all nights when she was beyond nervous he was fucking early.

Figured it would be just her luck but of course she didn't have time to stand around and contemplate that. Instead she walked to the door and opened it. Smiling slightly when she did see Zac on the other side. His hair thrown back in the usual bun he wore and a thin zip up hoodie covering a Billy Joel t-shirt that he wore and maybe her eyes shouldn't have traveled south but they did.

Finding that he was clad in a pair of tight jeans. Jeans that made his dick very noticeable and a pair she had once called his dick jeans one morning while she had watched him getting dressed. It was something that made him laugh but ever since then he always did seem to wear those jeans around her more.

"You know I thought the whole idea of inviting me to dinner meant inviting me inside too. Not just standing in the door and admiring my body," Zac spoke up and Avery blushed at that. Shaking her head as she moved aside so that he could come in.

"Sorry," she apologized feeling her blush grow because the last thing she had needed was him noticing that she had checked him out.

For some reason it made the nerves she was already feeling over the prospect of telling him about their baby much worse.

Zac laughed as he stepped inside, "You don't have to apologize for checking me out," he spoke and Avery only rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind. Her eyes eventually landing on a bag in his hand.

"You didn't have to bring anything," Avery said as she lead the way into her kitchen where she already had the dinner ready and the table set.

She had wanted to be prepared because in the end she knew her nerves would get the best of her. This was just such a huge news and despite the banter Zac was giving her tonight she knew they weren't in the best of situations.

He was with Nikki and he was under the impression that she had chosen Taylor even if he knew now that she hadn't accepted Taylor's marriage proposal.

"I knew you wouldn't have dessert so I brought a cheesecake," Zac smiled as he laid the bag on her counter. Pulling out one small container with a slice of cherry cheesecake from the bakery down the street.

A bakery that she knew Zac loved and one that she too visited way more than she should with her trying to keep sugar out of her diet.

Though ever since finding out she was pregnant she had consumed way more sugar than humanly possible in the past three days and she was blaming her baby. Mainly because most of her sugar cravings were just that. Cravings.

In her silence Avery watched as Zac turned to look at her, a smirk appearing on his face. "What?" he asked almost playing dumb.

"Just..I kind of wish you had brought me a slice of that cheesecake," Avery confessed as she shook her head before walking to the table and sitting down.

Zac only smirked more, "Aww did you think I forgot about you?" he asked teasingly. "If so that's okay. I bought two just to prove I hadn't forgot about you," he finished as he pulled another container out. "Know how much you say you don't like sugar but I just..I figured you could use some sugar," he shrugged as he finally walked to the table and sat down across from her. 

"There's also a bottle of apple juice in that bag too," he added on as he eyed her and there was something about the way he looked at her that made Avery blush again.

"No alcohol?" Avery asked curiously with a raised eyebrow because she was surprised that he hadn't brought the booze. It was no secret he liked to drink.

Zac shook his head at that question, "No, didn't think alcohol was good for you," he spoke and at his words Avery swore her heart which before had been beating too fast had stopped beating altogether.

"You know?" she asked not even adding on what he knew. "How in the hell do you know already?" she questioned.

"Know what?" Zac asked feigning dumb as he picked up the fork and slowly took a bite of the chicken casserole that she had made.

One of the only things she could stand cooking without the prospects of getting sick at the smell of the cooking food.

Narrowing her eyes at his question, Avery took a bite of her own food. "You know what I meant Zachary," she stated using his full name. "You know I'm pregnant," she said finally saying the word that had been making her nervous all day and for the past three days. "You know I'm having a baby and I want to know how you know."

Zac chewed on his lip as the room fell silent and Avery just watched him as she saw his face change from one feigning dumb to one that was debating something.

"Taylor told me the day you found out," Zac confessed and Avery swore she was going to throw up the bite of food she had just swallowed so for good measure she took a drink of the water she had poured herself. "He came by my studio and confessed how you were pregnant and it wasn't his baby. I knew..I know it's mine."

Going silent now Avery let his words sink in. The fact that Taylor had ran to him and told him. It made her angry but at the same time she knew she shouldn't be because it wasn't like Taylor knew the truth. He didn't know that his own brother was the father.

That Zac had been the man she was seeing before him. 

"It wasn't..that's not how I wanted you to find out," Avery finally spoke as she broke her silence. "I wanted to be the first one to tell you. That's why I invited you over tonight. I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby. We're having a baby."

"I figured as much," Zac nodded as he smiled some. His smile putting Avery at ease some. "It's why I tried not to say that I knew. I wanted to hear it from you," he said as he looked away from her, his smile dropping some. "Taylor wants to..he wants you to raise the baby with him," he revealed and Avery heard the hint of sadness in Zac's voice. "I may have brought the cheesecake to persuade you to not do that."

Furrowing her brows at his last words Avery again fell silent as she took several bites of her food. Trying to digest what he was saying.

Surprised by the fact that Taylor wanted to raise the baby with her and also kind of surprised that Zac seemed to want this baby. Because damn she had been beyond scared that he wouldn't want that. That he would tell her that a baby just wasn't in his plans.

It would be too hard to raise one with his hectic life and traveling to different places or that Nikki wouldn't be able to handle knowing he was having a baby with someone else.

"Nikki would be okay with you raising a baby with me?" Avery finally asked her words coming out harsh and maybe she shouldn't have let that be the first words that came out of her mouth after what he said but they were and she couldn't take them back now.

It was too late for that to happen and she almost wished she could after seeing the hurt look that seemed to permanently settle on Zac's face after the words had left her mouth.

"Nikki and I aren't together," Zac said as he shook his head. "I ended things with her the day you showed up at my apartment."

"Oh," Avery whispered out as she chewed her lip. "Because of me?"

"Not entirely," Zac shrugged as he shook his head. "She needs someone who can give her more than I can though. She needs someone who will truly love her and I can't do that so we ended things between us. Right before you showed up and you took everything so wrong," he sighed before taking a few more bites of his food.

Nodding as she listened to Zac, Avery felt like an idiot now for the way she had reacted months ago when she had shown up at the apartment and saw Nikki there. The way that she had assumed he had started a relationship with Nikki for real during the time he wasn't talking to her.

"You never corrected me," she said softly as she locked eyes with Zac. "I assumed you two were together and you never once corrected me about that."

Zac laughed somewhat bitterly as he broke the eye contact between them, "I was an asshole and did that out of spite. I thought you were already engaged to Taylor and I..I wanted you to hurt the way I did. But then you dropped that bomb on me that you weren't and I was too shocked to say anything then especially after you had said you could see a future with me and not Taylor. So I stayed quite because I was a damn fool."

"Yeah you kind of were a damn fool," Avery laughed softly because she could see he was a fool. "But you..you want this baby?" she asked still surprised that he did. Surprised he wanted a baby with her or one period. "I mean your life is hectic. I'd understand if you really did want me to raise the baby with Taylor."

"I want this baby Avery," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head. "Just like I'd like to have the mother of the baby as well," he finished and his words made Avery pause.

Hearing him say he wanted her. Especially when she knew he had always said he'd never settle down because of all the traveling he did. That it would always just be easier to have friends with benefits. Knowing he wanted her though, it shook her some.

Swallowing hard she had to take a drink of her water before speaking, "You want me?" she asked sounding almost perplexed by this information. "You always said you'd never settle down Zac," she reminded him as she heaved a sigh. "I don't want you to have to settle down with me just because I'm having your baby."

"It's not just because of that," Zac shook his head. "Just like you can see a future with me I can see one with you Avery. That was the other reason I ended things with Nikki. I can't see a future with her but I can see one with you. One where we are married some day with kids...more kids than the one on the way. It may be a hectic life but it would be ours if you'd just choose me. I..I don't beg but I am now. Choose me and end things with Taylor even if he wants you as well. I get all the reasons why he's the perfect man but perfect isn't always the best choice."

"No, perfect isn't always the best choice," Avery agreed as she looked back at Zac.

She knew what he was asking of her and she also knew she hated the possibility of hurting Taylor because she did care for him. But then again he'd probably be hurt in the end anyway once he knew that she was having Zac's baby. That his own brother was the man she had betrayed him with and not some stranger like he thought.

"You should know I'd chose you," she finally said feeling the tension that had built up in the room evaporate. "You're the one I can see the future with," she admitted feeling just slightly guilty with the knowledge that Taylor would be destroyed once he knew.

Though if Zac knew this or even felt guilty he didn't show it. Not when he stood from where he sat and moved to bend down in front of her. His hands resting on either side of her cheeks as a damn Cheshire cat smile broke out on his lips.

"Say it again Avery," Zac prodded as he locked eyes with her. "Say you choose me."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Avery gave Zac what he wanted, "I chose you, you fucking idiot," she laughed right as Zac leaned in to peck her lips briefly.

His forehead resting against hers after he pulled away, "I think this calls for the cheesecake I brought. Celebration cheesecake," he said as they locked eyes again. "Because you choose to be mine in the end."

Smiling finally Avery again rolled her eyes because Zac really was an idiot but he was her idiot and she could only hope that she had gotten herself into a good mess and not an awful mess by choosing him.


End file.
